


Softly, Gently

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo sürüsüyle ilgileniyordu ve buna gecenin bir yarısı kapısında beliren yaralı Sehun da dahildi.





	Softly, Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Softly, Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366879) by thesockmonster. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Uykudan dolayı sersemleyerek Kyungsoo küçük evinde koridorda ilerliyordu; üstsüzdü ve avuçlarıyla gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. Odaklanmıyordu ve kapalı kapıdan gelen zayıf sesle dudaklarından bir inleme döküldükten sonra esnedi. Derin uykusundan uyandıran şeydi bu. Kyungsoo üst kilidi açtı ve kilit dilini çevirerek karanlığa baktı. Kırmızı gözler ve kanla kaplanmış sarışın kürkle karşılaştı. İç çekerek ve başını iki yana sallayarak Kyungsoo topallayan Sehun’u içeri aldı. Ziyaretçisi yüzünden kaybettiği uykuya içten içe ağlıyordu.

Ama Kyungsoo buna alışkındı. Sürünün söylediği gibi bakıcıydı. Çiftleşmemiş her kurt (sayamadığından fazlalardı) yaralandığında, bir şeye ihtiyacı olduklarında ya da onlara yardımcı olacak birisi olmadan kızışmaya girdiklerinde ona gelirlerdi. Ancak hiyerarşideki yerini umursamıyordu çünkü karşılığında hepsi onunla çok iyi ilgileniyordu. Yixing'le uzun bir geceden sonra uyanmak ve yanında papatyalarla tepside kahvaltı yapmak güzeldi. Jongin yatakta yuvarlanarak çarşaflara sinen tüm kokuları bertaraf etmeye çalışırken yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyi inkâr edemiyordu.

Sehun sürünün en yeni üyesiydi ve bu yüzden tüm hilekarlıklara karışıyordu. Çoğunun aksine o bir kurt olarak doğmamıştı. İki kurdun bölge kavgasına yakalanmış ve bu sırada ısırılmıştı. Ondan sonra sürüleri onu almıştı ve sadece birkaç ay olmuştu ancak bu yeni hayata alışmaya çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo neden her iki günde bir yeni bir yarayla geldiğini sormayı bırakmıştı çünkü önemli değildi. Eğer bir sorun varsa Junmyeon ya da Wufan araya girip düzeltirdi. Karışmak onun işi değildi –o sadece onunla ilgilenirdi.

İşte şimdi yaptığı da buydu; Sehun’un banyoya uzanarak insan haline dönüşmesini izliyordu. “Kürkünü sürekli kana buluyorsun ve bir gün pembe kalıcı rengin olacak.”

Sehun acısına rağmen ona zayıf bir gülümseme verdi; yan tarafındaki kesiğin etrafındaki deri gerilince zayıf figürü titremeye başladı. Dilini şaklatarak Kyungsoo temiz havlu çıkarmak için arkasını döndü. Fazla kan temizlenene kadar yapılacak bir şey yoktu; havluyu soğuk suda ıslattı ve teni kırmızıdan pembeye dönene kadar yumuşakça Sehun’un üzerinde gezdirdi. Kaburgalarının yakınındaki yarasına fazla yaklaştığında Sehun irkiliyordu ve Kyungsoo yaranın büyüklüğüne kaş çattı. Belki diğerlerine _gidecekti._

“Yatağa kadar gidebilir misin?” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle sorarak eğildi ve Sehun’un alnındaki terli saçları çekti. Zayıf bir baş sallamayla cevap verdi ve titreyen kollarıyla kendini kaldırmaya çalıştı. Kyungsoo onu tutarak yatak odasına giderken ağırlığının çoğunu kendisi taşıdı. Sehun ağır ve gürültülü bir şekilde yatağa kendini bıraktı. Kyungsoo bacaklarını kaldırarak yatağa yerleştirdi. Dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü ve Kyungsoo onun gereğinden fazla yaralandığından endişelendi. “Özür dilerim.” Çocuğun yanına kıvrılarak söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve yarı kapalı gözlerle Kyungsoo’ya baktı. “Jongin gibi kokuyor.” Dudak büküyordu ve Kyungsoo gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalıştı.

Kyungsoo hımlayarak cevap verdi ve yarasını daha iyi görebilmek için Sehun’u iyi olan tarafına çevirdi. Sırtından yeni kan akmaya başlamıştı ve çarşafı kirletmişti; hızlıca eğilerek dilini yaranın üzerinde gezdirdi. Kenarına varana kadar çizgiyi takip etti. Sehun altında titreyerek inliyordu. Kyungsoo bir elini baldırına koydu ve Sehun kendi eliyle elini tutarak parmaklarını birleştirdi. Elini sıkıyordu. Bir kurt kendi kendine iyileşebilirdi ancak diğer bir kurt süreci hızlandırmak için her zaman onu temizlerdi. Salyalarında iyileştirmeyi hızlandıran bir şey vardı ve Kyungsoo yumuşakça yalamaya başladı böylece Sehun’un tenini daha fazla tahriş etmeyecekti.

Sehun’la beraber kendinden eminliği artarken Kyungsoo baskısını ve hızını artırdı; dilinin her darbesiyle kanı, teri ve _Sehun’u_ tadıyordu. Ona yardım edebilme konusunda tatmin edici bir şey vardı ve Sehun memnuniyet dolu uzun bir iç çektiğinde Kyungsoo’nun kalbi sıcacık olmuştu. Gülümsedi. “Birazcık daha.” Genç kurdu telkin ettikten sonra işine geri döndü. Teni çoktan başından ve sonundan yapışmaya başlamıştı ve Kyungsoo bundan memnun olmuştu. Enfeksiyon belirtileri görünmüyordu ve sabaha kadar Sehun eskisinden iyi olacaktı.

Bitirdiğinde Kyungsoo geri çekildi ancak Sehun ellerini çözmeyi reddediyordu ve alçak sesli sızlanmayla kurdu kendine geri çekiyordu. Yalandan sinirli bir homurtuyla Kyungsoo dikkatle diğer tarafa geçti böylece uykulu Sehun’la yüz yüzeydiler. “Bunu yapmayı kesmelisin.” Diye fısıldadı ve Sehun’un gözleri kapandı. Cevap alamayacağını biliyordu ama yine de söylemesi gerekiyordu.

“Sadece seni görmek istedim.” Sehun dakikalar sonra mırıldandı ve tam uyumak üzere olan Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı. Sehun ona bakıyordu; çok yorgun ve muhtaç görünüyordu. Genç kurt burunlarını birbirine sürtmek için eğildi. Kyungsoo’nun nefesi teklemişti. “Beni bekleyecek misin?”

“B-Beklemek mi?”

“Erişkin olduğumda—kızışmam sonunda geldiğinde—benim olmanı istiyorum.”

“Ben bu yüzden buradayım.” Kyungsoo söyledi ve basit cümlenin kalbini tekletmesinden dolayı biraz tuhaf hissediyordu. O bakıcıydı –tabii ki Sehun için burada olacak.

“Yalnızca benim.” Sehun hırladı ve gözleri bir anlığına kırmızı bir ışıkla parladı.

İsteği havada asılı kalmıştı; kalın ve elle tutulur gibiydi. Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı ve verdi. “Yalnızca senin.”

 

 

__

_**The END.** _


End file.
